


Bitch Queen

by BassDrop



Series: At Odds AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bondage, Chicks with dicks, F/M, Forced Abortion, Mutual Non-Con, Omega Verse, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, f!Alpha/m!Omega, she-male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassDrop/pseuds/BassDrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for the story "At Odds."</p>
<p>In "At Odds," Moira suggests that the Bond between Oliver and Malcolm might be broken by another Alpha -- namely Thea.  Well, she's the only one the Queens have on hand at the time.  This is a dirty little story about Moira getting her way.</p>
<p>This is F/M where the M is the F and the F is the M and... it's Omegaverse, what can you say?  It makes sense, there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Queen

     "I don't understand."

     Thea's mother had come home from the hospital in a near panic.  The Queen Omega had rushed about, making calls, making demands.  Thea had wanted to know what the hell had happened to Ollie.  Was he all right?  Moira had pushed her off for two hours.  Thea had  threatened to just go there herself -- and what do you mean they won't let an Alpha in there?  She was his sister!  What the hell was going on?

     Finally, Moira had sat down with her to explain it over some tea.  And it still didn't make any sense.  "Oliver was... Look, sweetheart, it's...," Moira fumbled.  "Oliver's been Bonded."

    Thea's mind darted.  She knew her brother's secret, of course.  This would blow it all out of the water, but so what?  Thea was the Queen scion Alpha.  "I still don't see--"

     "It was Malcolm Merlyn," Moira snapped, her eyes flashing as she said that name, her fingers clutching like talons on her daughter's wrist.

     Thea wrinkled her nose.  "But I thought he was your friend."

     "No, Thea.  That man was never a friend to our family."  Her mother's eyes bored into her.  "Now he's... somehow tricked Oliver, seduced him into this Bond.  We have to break it."

     "But a Bond can't...?"

     "If we are in time, another Alpha can disrupt it."

     Thea frowned.  "But Walter...."  Walter had left them.

     Moira squeezed her hand.  "Please, Thea.  Your brother needs you."

     "But... I can't!"  Her stomach twisted.  "With Ollie?  How could I?"

     "Just say you will, sweetheart.  I'll take care of everything."  Moira let go of her hand.  She took out a small bottle and dropped a pill into Thea's cup.  It dissolved into little golden bubbles.  "Just drink this.  Then go to your room, change into a bathrobe.  I'll come get you."

     Thea swallowed.  _To help Ollie._   She picked up the cup and hoped that half of what she saw on TV about roofies was true.  
  


 

  
  
     Oliver rolled his eyes, trying to open them.  Trying to gather his mind, trying to move his body.  They'd taken him from his Alpha -- kidnapped him, and brought him to...?  Why did this place smell so familiar?

     A soft hand touched the back of his head, his neck.  "Don't be afraid, sweetheart.  Everything will be all right."  It was his mother's voice.

     Oliver opened his eyes.  It was his mother's room.  He inhaled deeply through his nose, because his mouth was blocked with a rubber stop.  His body was draped over a half-bed, his wrists manacled to the bed posts, his legs hanging down.  His mother tightened the straps around his thighs, forcing his legs to spread wide.  It was some kind of medieval mating bench!  What the hell was his mother even doing with this in the house?

     He struggled against the bonds, but they were made of sturdy leather, the posts of thick wood.

     "Just relax, Oliver.  It will be over soon."

     His heart jackhammered.  His mother meant to go through with it!  Another Alpha -- _Thea!_ \-- would rut with him to break the Bond with Malcolm.  He screamed in protest, muffled by the gag.

     Something cool and wet touched the sensitive skin of his crack, his sphincter.  Moira rubbed lubricant on him, then sprayed him with an artificial Omega pheromone.  The stark chemical smell would mask his scent, and trigger a rut.  He jerked at the straps on his wrists, fought light a trapped animal.

     Then Moira brought Thea in.  
  
  


 

  
     Thea shivered in her bathrobe, her mind a pleasant, fuzzy cotton, empty and white.  Moira tugged her to her feet, led her down the hall.  The plush carpeting was soft against her bare feet.  She stared down, watching the blobs of color roll past.

     She roused slightly in the darkened room.  A scent made her nose twitch.  A strong smell, enticing, arousing.  She took a strong whiff and felt heat pooling in her groin.  She'd been horny before, feeling that tingle in her vulva, a burn in her clit.  Now she felt a strange heaviness along with it, a stretching feeling at the top of her slit.

     Curious, she opened her robe and looked down.  The Alpha female clitoris is of course merely the tip of her retracted penis.  It was swollen now, bigger than her thumb, bigger than it had ever gotten, spreading her slit open.  Hot blood surged, stiffening and extending the cock.  Thea trembled with its strength, with the need to drive this shaft into warm flesh.

     The flesh of the willing, needy Omega that was filling the room with that siren call of raw animal need.  Her attention focused on the tight, wet hole awaiting her shaft.  She moved forward, haphazardly pushing the robe back, and mounted the Omega.  He cried out and resisted her thrust, but she ignored that.  It was the Omega's lot to submit to the rutting Alpha.

     She growled with effort and clutched at his hips.  She leaned over to bite him, but someone was wedging something between her face and his back.  What interference?  She didn't scent any enemies in the room.  No other Alphas.  Another Omega, perhaps.  Never mind.  She bit at the pillow.

     She splayed her toes on the carpet and drove her hips forward as she steadied herself with her hands.  Her spear pressed, then breached the Omega's tight hole.  He screamed again, and she roared as the friction drove her wild.  Young and strong, she pumped her hips, lost in the haze of the Alpha state.

     Pleasure rode up her shaft, vibrated her cunt, ignited her very core.  She came swiftly, the power of it drawing her muscles taut.  Her fingers clawed into the Omega's hips, her legs spread, stiffened, her back arched as fire shot the length of her cock and exploded into the Omega.

     Then as suddenly as it had started, the power withdrew, leaving her limp and panting.  
  
  


 

  
     Moira edged closer to her children.  Thea's eyes were still glassy, her pupils pinpricks under the effects of the various chemicals.  Moira slid her hand between the sibling's bodies and tugged gently to get Thea's cock to disengage.  She was young and drugged, so hopefully she hadn't knotted.  No, the shaft slid out freely, wet and loose.

     Oliver was sobbing enough to break his mother's heart, but she hardened it.  IT was all for his best interest.  The air was filled with the ripe scent of an Alpha in rut.  That should break loose the fledgling Bond Malcolm had tried to establish.  To make sure, Moira dipped her fingertips in the slick coating Thea's shaft and dabbed it under Oliver's nose, though he tried to shake her off.

     Moira had to tend to her daughter, now.  She tugged the girl away from her captive brother, steadying her on her feet.  She led Thea to the bathroom and started a hot shower for her.

     A few minutes later, she returned for her son.  It hurt her to see him like this.  She moved forward and tugged the gag loose.  "Oh, my poor baby boy," she crooned, trying to soothe him.  "Don't cry.  My beautiful boy."  She stroked his cheeks, his temple

     Oliver sobbed, his eyes closed, his head down.  It would take him some time to forgive her... but when he was free, he would see clearly.  He already knew that Malcolm had killed Robert -- God knows how -- and he would be grateful to be freed from that evil man.

     Moira petted him, shushed his sobs like a mother should.  Until she made out his words.

     "No, not the baby.  Don't hurt the baby...."

     "Baby?"  Ice pierced her heart and she recoiled.  "He got you pregnant?  Oh God, Oliver."  Her mind raced in panic.  "It's all right.  We'll take care of this."

     "No!"  
  
  


 

  
     Oliver's body shook from the physical and emotional abuse.  He'd been terrified that the Alpha brought to rape him would breach his inner sphincter and harm the baby.  He hadn't been ready to be pregnant, but the Bond and his hormones made him incredibly protective.  Especially when that Bond was threatened by another Alpha.

     He felt sick to his very core.  He was lying here, helpless, still wet, dripping with his sister's seed.  His _mother_ had forced his _sister_ to rut with him!  He struggled to wipe the stench from his upper lip.

     He needed his Alpha, but Malcolm was lying in the hospital, gravely wounded.  Oliver yanked at his bonds, rubbing his wrists raw, but getting nowhere.

     The door opened and he flung a look over his shoulder to see his mother come back in with a small cannister and a wand attached to a hose.  She looked like an exterminator ready to commit genocide on some bugs.  His innards quailed.

     "Mom," he said, trying to force his voice to stay level.  "Please don't."

     "You are _not_ going to have that man's offspring!" she snarled.  She wasn't in a mood to listen.

     "Mom, please!  This isn't what you think."

     "You'll thank me once this is over."

     "Please, I'm begging you not to do it!"  Oliver clenched his opening as tightly as he could, but it was even more hopeless this time.

     Moira dabbed the head of the douche nozzle with lubricant, then used her fingers to stretch his hole for insertion.  The cold metal slipped in easily.

     "No, Mom, don't!

     The thin probe went in deeper; he had no way to grip it, to try to stop it.  It prodded at his inner sphincter.  "Sweetheart, don't fight me."

     "Stop it!"

     "I don't want to hurt you.  Just relax and let me do this."

     "No!  No!  No!"  He clenched every muscle as hard as he could against this violation.

     His mother gripped the back of his neck.  "Stop fighting me, Oliver."  She pressed harder with the nozzle, sending a dull pain through his core.  Her fingernails dug into the skin of his neck, trying to trigger his Omega response.

     Oliver fought her with every ounce of his strength.  "No!  _NO!_ "

     With a final jab, the nozzle tip tore through the sphincter membrane.  "I'm sorry," Moira said over his scream.  "But it must be done."

     She pulled the trigger, and the spermicidal douche poured into his womb like acid.  Oliver howled in anguish, over the life within him lost.

     And that Bond, the Bond he had forged with Malcolm, discovered in the most unlikely of places.  It dissolved, burning away to ash.  
  
  


 

  
_A few days later...._  
  
     Oliver sat in his room.  He didn't have much choice.  The chain on his collar let him lie on the bed or sit on its edge.  He could pace to the desk, sit there and eat when they brought him food.

     He hadn't been 'rational,' his mother had said, after what she'd done to him.  His own mother.

     The door opened, and she was there.  Moira Queen smiled.  Oliver viewed her through a lens of resentment, but even that could not disguise the look Moira wore.  She had changed, like a wilting flower finally receiving water.

     "It's over," she said, her smile alight like the sun.

     Oliver just shook his head in confusion.

     "Malcolm Merlyn is dead.  I can't believe I can finally say that."

     "Dead?" was all he could say, numbly.

     "Yes.  After everything he's done."  That old venom crept into her voice.  "You know he killed your father, and nearly you.  He threatened me, he tried to Bond me...."  Her eyes met his.  "He was going to destroy this city, Oliver.  You have no idea what he had planned.  But I stopped him!"

     "You... you stopped the Undertaking?"

     She frowned at him speculatively.  "You knew about that?"

     He looked away.

     "You said you knew... secrets.  I had no idea...."  She took a breath.  "but yes.  I stopped him and his hellish Undertaking once and for all.  Once he was hurt... in the hospital, vulnerable...."  Her eyes darkened.

     "You killed him."  Oliver still felt only numb.  If the Bond had survived, surely he would have felt the Alpha's death.

     "It was a complication from his serious wounds," Moira stated innocently.  She reached to touch him, then drew her hand back.  Guilt darkened her demeanor once more.  "I know you want to leave.  Possibly never to return"  She looked at the floor.  "At least you will be safe from him, now."

     She gave him the key to his collar.  She went out, leaving the door open for him.

 


End file.
